zombiepanicfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcus Dialogue
Camping *"Huh, I'll just post up right here. Like the NBA, like Shaq post up...post up..." *(coughing) *"(heavy breathing) How the hell I get myself caught up in this? Hope they don't see me." *(coughing) *"(coughing) Damn, I'll just wait right here...right here." *"Oh man, my compensation does not match the hazard. (whispers lower) I quit. Gotta live but-but I quit, fuck that." *"(heavy breathing) There's so many (more breathing) if I just wait...right over here..." Acknowledge *"What ever you say man." *"Alright, cool; let's do it!" *"Now I'm with that!" *"Okay." *"Why not?" *"Sure!" Anger *"I don't need this! Forget it! What?!" *"Aw man, I don't need this!" *"Damn!" *"Oh-''are you serious?!" *"What the hell?!" *"This is pissin' me off!" *"''Motha f--I'm not happy right now..." *"Look asshole I don't give a damn I'll break yo ass off!" *"Another GODDAMN day at the job!" *"I didn't sign up for this crap!" Cover *"Hey, keep up! Let's go!" *"Hey, watch my back!" *"I'm goin' in cover me!" *"Hey, don't let me die I'm goin' in!" *"Hey, butts over there, Imma go!" Decline *"Don't be stupid!" *"Hell no!" *"You must be crazy!" *"Man I don't think so!" *"You must be outta yo damn mind!" *"Man you dumb as hell!" Escape *"Let's get the hell outta here!" *"Getcha stuff man, let's go!" *"Run!" *"FALL BACK!" *"You ain't gon break my goddamn neck, I'm gone!" Fire *"Open fire!" *"One shot, one kill!" *"Aim 'em up!" *"Shoot 'em!" *"Knock 'em down!" Hold *"Let's make a stand here!" *"Hold your ground!" *"Wait right here!" *"Ey, everyone post up." *"Set up perimeter!" Need Ammo *"Hey, you gotta clip?!" *"Damn! ''I'm outta bullets!" *"Pass me a mag!" *"Oh, I'm empty!" *"I need ammo!" Need Health *"I got blood on my uniform!" *"''Oooh, I'm hurt!" *"Oh, damn, I'm dying!" *"Ooh, I need a medpack!" *"Oh man, I can't stop the bleedin'!" Need Weapon *"Man, pass me a gun." *"Y'all movin' slow; can I have a gun?!" *"Where the hell the guns at?!" *"Let's put that weapon in good hands, give it up!" *"C'mon now, pass me a goddamn strap!" Positive Status *"Are you serious? Everything is great!" *"Just another day at the job!" *"Might need some yack after this one!" *"I'm good. Couple zombies!" *"I can handle my own!" Praise *"Ooooo, smoke 'em!" *"Have you thought about joining law enforcement?" *"You stomped that ass!" *"Ten outta ten, man, Ten outta ten!" *"That was good, but check this out!" Status Report *"Who's feelin' zombie-ish? I don't need no 'uuuuughgh' behind me, man!" *"Status report!" *"Everybody's breathin', right?!" *"How you guys doin'?" *"Head count; is anybody down?" Thanks *"Damn, you saved my ass." *"Yeah, I need that!" *"'preciate it man!" *"Good lookin' out!" *"Thank you!" Go *"Wait, somethin' ain't right. Let's clear the area." *"I've been on the force for a long time; I know when death is in the air!" *"Stay close! Somethin's about to go down, I can feel it." *"Wait, wait! Ya'll hear that?! Lock n' load!" *"This place is no good. Let's get ready to break their ass off!" *"All this damn runnin', check your weapons; I got a feelin' we're not alone." Keep Moving *"C'mon! Keep up! Keep movin'!" *"It ain't time to be tired! Hurry yo ass up!" *"What?! You gonna wait here?! Let these zombies take a chunk out of yo ass?! C'mon!" *"Bring yo ass on! You movin' slower than these god damn zombies!" *"If we take a break, then we die!" Kill *"What?! You're done?!" *"Mwhahaha, You're nothin'!" *"You okay?! Hahahahaha!" *"Take that!" *"I'll kill all you bitches!" *"Hahahaha, I can do this all day!" *"Smoke comin' outta my gun, and outta yo ass!" *"I did that! See the body!? That's my kill!" *"That's all you got?! Bitch, you a zombie, I thought you was tougher than that!" Panic *"Oh hell no! (heavy breathing)" *"This ain't happenin'! Get away from me!" *"Noo! It's not my time to die!" *"Uuuahh!! You ain't gon catch me! (heavy breathing)" *"Aw hell no, I'm good! (heavy breathing)" *"Oh my God there's too many! Auh! Help! Heeelp!" Taunts *"How 'bout this?!" *"Time to die!" *"I'm gonna bury you!" *"Took yo head, sucka!" *"You're not ready!" *"Imma break yo goddamn neck!" *"Look asshole I don't give a damn I'll break yo ass off!" *"Imma stick my foot in yo ass!" *"If I die, I'm takin' ''all ''you bitches with me!" *"Alright, y'all want it?!" Win *"Haha, told you let those rounds go, and we'll live." *"Gather the dead; burn the bodies." *"Damn, we made it. Let's move out." *"Hahahahahaha, target practice!" Category:Survivor Dialogue